


Wanting You

by orphan_account



Series: In August [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Disagreements, Multi, Weight Gain, and also make-ups, i guess i'm still writing this, lol okay cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working odd hours is proving a strain their relationship, but that's nothing a little R&R can't fix. As a matter of fact, Sorrel has been considering something August mentioned that might make the future that much brighter...TW: same as the last ones...this story contains a fem presenting nb character engaging in vaginal sex! wow!
Relationships: Sorrel/August
Series: In August [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wanting You

Sorrel was still in bed when he came home, dressed in thick canvas work clothes and shivering from the cold sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and his tank top to his chest. He stepped out of his boots by the bedroom door and tiptoed past the bed to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him.

The sun was just settling in the sky as the water started to run. Highway construction jobs often meant working from obscenely late hours of the night until the crack of dawn, meaning August left Sorrel for most of the night. His eyes dragged closed, but he forced his limbs to peel off his grimy gear and step into the shower. With eyes closed he fumbled for soap on autopilot and tried to think of nothing while he swiped the layer of dust and tar off his skin. His hair was a ragged mess of tangles that he didn’t bother trying to unravel, but it felt good to scrub his face clean.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the curtain hissed aside. Any shock was instantly replaced with desire and heat as Sorel, completely nude and still half asleep, stepped in behind him.

Their hands lazily rose up around his back, smoothing over his chest, pinching his nipples, massaging his stomach and pressing their breasts and belly up against his back. He sighed, leaning back to allow their fingers to roam lower, cupping his balls, giving his stiffening cock a few firm tugs.

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he groaned, reaching around to hold Sorrel’s ass.

“S’okay,” they murmured into his warm skin.

August hummed thoughtlessly while rocking up into Sorrel’s grip, supporting them with an arm on the tiles. He was just starting to forget the tune to his song when their hand slowed and loosened on his erection until it was completely gone. Sorrel yawned and sauntered back out of the curtain, leaving him alone again.

He moaned, “Meanie.”

“You’re the one who’s two hours late and woke me up,” they countered, settling onto the toilet with a grunt. “But I have a towel for you if you wanted to get out and come see me.”

With a weary sigh, he turned off the water and grumbled, “I knew you were mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Sorrel was nearly whining, rubbing their eyes and pushing their damp hair up into a frazzled bun near the top of their head. “You’re just so distant.”

“Don’t make this some big thing,” growled August, snapping the curtain back to reach for the towel in Sorrel’s hands. He pushed his matted hair back without meeting their eyes and vaguely covered his throbbing cock. “I’m late. I’m sorry. I had a smoke and a few beers with a few of the guys after work, and then I came home. I didn’t even drive, I _walked._ And I’m sorry that I interrupted your all-important sleep schedule, because I wanted to spend a little time with you. Sorry, Sol. Give me the fucking towel, please.”

Sorrel handed it over, folding their arms over their chest so all he could see where their arms and legs, thighs flush and spilling over the toilet seat. He wrapped it around himself and reached out for Sorrel’s hand.

They accepted. He pulled them along, dropping the towel before spinning them in front and laying them down on the bed, standing by the bedside quietly, but making no move to pick up any clothes.

“I am sorry,” he whispered, and meant it.

“Its okay,” Sorrel answered. “I just worry, you know? You sleep all day because you’re so tired, we barely even get to have dinner and watch a movie together and then you’re gone again.”

August sat beside them, welcoming the arms they wrapped over his shoulders and the kisses they pressed into his hair. Sorrel rose up to meld their front into his back, rubbing their rolls on his aching bones and sucking a line of soft bruises up his neck. And then they whispered, “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” he sighed and let his head fall back on their shoulder.

“You haven’t fed me in a week,” Sorrel moaned, tweaking his nipples, willing his cock back to hardness. “And you haven’t fucked me, either.”

All but purring at Sorrel’s ministrations, August suckled an indigo hickey onto their collar.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he was dragging his fingernails down their breasts and over their nipples and whimpering as they drew circles with their thumb on his head of his cock. “I’ve been so caught up…I thought you were tired of…me.”

“What?” Sorrel caught his hair and pulled their mouths together, nibbling his lips with a breathy moan. “I lay here all day waiting for you. Wanting you.”

He kissed them breathless, devouring their tongue, crawling over top of them hungrily. Each breath shuddered in his chest and he ground up against them with wild abandon. His sighs came soft and trembling, but he gradually slowed to a solid, steady pace, pressing his length up through their folds to skirt their clit and press his balls against their perineum.

“I’ll be done this job soon,” he whispered, outlining their entrance with the head of his dick before gently working his way in. Sorrel was writhing and moaning beneath him, their toes curling. “And then no more. I’ll go back to smaller jobs that pay a little better, further away. I want to be with you, Sol.”

“I want to do it,” they blurted with round cheeks flushed, looking away.

August slowed, rocking his abs up into Sorrel’s belly, but keeping his gaze on them. “What?”

“W-What you said, the other day,” small spasms were taking hold of their hips, making their voice tremble as they fought to get out the words. “I want it.”

His eyes widened. The once gentle strokes of his pelvis became quick and erratic. He fisted one hand in their hair, leaning down to roll the other over their clit and drive up, faster and harder, groaning their name. Their thighs quivered at his sides, breasts jiggling up and around as they met his hips. His head was falling further and further back with each final thrust before his gasps became whimpers and he sank deep into Sorrel and came.

“Woah,” they moaned, pulsing around him in their own orgasm with little jerks that kept him going, and going…

August all but collapsed onto Sorrel’s chest, rubbing their plush hips and squeezing the excess fat on their upper arms. He pressed a kiss on their sternum and whispered, “Are you sure? We’d have to change a lot of things. Your body will change…but I’ll take good care of you.”

They shivered. “I know you will.”

“A baby?”

Sorrel grinned and pulled him inside a little further, pushing his seed up towards their cervix.

“A baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi there again, fancy meeting you here. its a new day and a new edition. you got through, congrats! enjoy the other parts if you want. or don't. have a nice day :)


End file.
